


Everybody knows

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Killerwave tumblr prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is shocked to learn how she feels about a certain resident pyromaniac. What's even more surprising? Everybody else but Mick seems to know how she feels as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauder5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/gifts).



> This is dedicated to marauder5sos, who submitted the prompt to me on Tumblr.

She was shocked to her very core the moment she realized it. How had this happened? After Ronnie, well, she vowed to herself she’d never get that close with another man, ever again. And yet somehow he’d sneaked into her life. She had hated him, hated what he stood for and what he had done. But gradually, over the span of an entire year, they’d become friends. His work with the Legends and Rip had changed him. He was still dangerous and powerful, he still had a terrible temper. But something in him had changed, he had become a good man and a great friend.

Sure, he still wrecked havoc and set things on fire while on missions, but he’d stepped back from his criminal past. Well, mostly anyway. These days he was a firefighter for the eighty eighth precinct, a hero as well as an fire enthusiast and occasionally still a pyromaniac. Some things just never changed, and a part of her hoped he never would change.

She’d been so lost in thought that she hadn’t heard him coming up behind her. They were at Oliver’s New Year’s party in Star city. Team Arrow, Team Flash and the Legends had all come together, along with several members of the Star and Central City police forces to celebrate the new year. And it went fantastic so far . Nobody had been hurt, stabbed, iced, incinerated or maimed so far and everyone was getting along. Some more than others, as Barry had managed to drag Leonard off somewhere. She didn’t want to know where to and what they were doing, but she was happy for them regardless.

“Aren’t you supposed to be down there?”

She looked at him over her shoulder, giving him just a tiny smile as he closed the distance between them and rested his hand on her back. “I’m not really feeling like mingling.”

He hummed and nodded at her words. She knew he understood, somehow he could read her like an open book even if she didn’t say anything at all. It reminded her that Mick was far more intelligent than anyone ever gave him credit for. It’s what she liked about him, his silent intelligence, his ability to understand her and read her emotions. It was quite remarkable for someone without superpowers, though maybe that was his superpower. She couldn’t say for sure.

“Wanna go outside?” His voice was so close to her ear. “Found a balcony with a great view of the show.”

“I’d like that.” Caitlin smiled up at him and took the arm he offered. “I’m surprised to see Sara isn’t with you. You’re usually joined at the hip.”

Mick chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “She found some cute chick she wanted to check out, and I wanted to see you.”

“So she bailed on you.”

He opened the balcony door once they arrived and allowed her to step through first before following her. “It was a mutual thing.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here.” She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms in order to warm them up a little. The blue cocktail dress she was wearing looked fantastic on her, but did little to actually keep her warm. “It’s colder out here than I thought.”

Mick took off his jacket and carefully laid it on her shoulders. “Someone should keep you warm.”

She smiled up at him as he stepped closer to her, their bodies nearly touching. She didn’t feel that cold anymore all of a sudden. “I suppose someone should.”

Their eyes met. He leaned in and she found herself closing the distance between them. She could feel his breath on her cheeks just before their lips touched. The world melted away around them, fire burned inside her as they kissed. She hadn’t felt this alive, this complete since the day she had married Ronnie. And yet, it was a completely different fire altogether, just as strong and pure, but unique in its own way. Fireworks went off at the stroke of midnight, but neither of them really noticed. Focusing on each other was much more important at this moment.

“Oh my god, I totally called it!”

They broke apart and looked at the direction of the doors. Everybody, the whole Legends crew, team Arrow and team Flash were staring at them. Wearing either big goofy smiles on their faces, or in Oliver’s and Joe’s cases, a glare that could rival Medusa’s.

“How long have you been watching us?” She couldn’t believe their nerve!

“Since the fireworks went off. But we’ve known you liked each other, since, like forever.” Barry added, his tie was crooked and there were several buttons missing on the jacket of his tux, but the speedster didn’t seem to care.

“It was SO obvious!” Felicity grinned. “And now everybody owes me twenty bucks. Pay up, suckers!”

There was some grumbling as the others got out their wallets and paid Felicity. It was all just so surreal to her, had everybody known. Wait, had Mick known? Was he in on this? “Did you-?”

“No.” Mick shook his head. “I’d never do that to you.”

God he could be so cute, especially when he acted this vulnerable. “Good. And since everybody knows about us…” She grinned and captured his lips in a kiss once again.


End file.
